It Starts With Your Past
by LittleNelliel
Summary: You never know when something in your past will come back to haunt you, and for Nile, he has to look behind his shoulder every day to see if his past is coming back. He drags Kyoya, Tsubasa, Yu and others into a fight to keep him and friends alive.
1. Chapter 1: The Nightmare

Alright, hello. Name's LittleNelliel. This story has lots of twists, humor, differences between canon and fanon, Next Generation kids, yaoi couples, slight fluff in some places, and many OCs. This story was created by my over imaginary mind and the thought that Nile's face marking were more than make-up or whatever it is. I actually thought he was born with them at first like birthmarks or something like that. So to get things started, I'll tell you the couples within this story so you don't get confused: KyoyaXNile, TsubasaXYu, GingkaXMadoka, HyomaXHikaru, TetsuyaXChad (my OC Chad Shinobu, call her a mary-sue if you want, but she was my first beyblade OC and I was blackmailed by an old friend to give Chad shadow controlling abilities so yes, she may be a mary-sue but that's only in this story.), MasamuneXMei-Mei, and _former_ KyoyaXGingka. Now, about the children, I understand that some of you don't like m-preg so you can pretend they are adopted and for some random reason, look like the parents. So you won't get confused about the kids I'll tell you a little about them (oldest to youngest): Tiaret 'Tia' Hagane: Kyoya and Gingka's daughter, she acts like a bitchy leader and wishes Kyoya was proud of her. Masuyo Kadoya: Masamune and Mei-Mei's daughter, best friend of Tia and very strong fighter. Kiran Hasama: Hyoma and Hikaru's daughter, short and very talented cheerleader with many fans. Washi Otori: Tsubasa and Yu's daughter, clumsy and stupid girl who thinks of Tia as an idol and best buddy of Kiran. Yumachi 'Yumi' Watarigani: Tetsuya and Chad's son, is a self proclaimed lady's man and goofball, mega crush on Masuyo and Kosey. Takiko 'Taki' Watarigani: Tetsuya and Chad's daughter, twin of Yumi and super obbsessive otaku who fangirls over every little thing, mega crush on Kosey. Kosey Tategami: Kyoya and Nile's son, has slight panophobia (fear of everything), very weak and fragile body, mega crush on Kiran and Yumi. So I hope that clears up some things so that we can get started. Also, at the end, I will answer many questions that I feel that will be asked many times and respond to many comments I feel that will be received. I will also update every week if I can. One other thing, this story has cussing, use of weapons, and some death (SPOILERS), so be on the look out for nosey parents.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade or any other things mentioned in this story, like Naruto, Garfield, or Pokemon. I only own the OCs.

**Note: This story is CURRENTLY discontinued. Will return one day. I hope...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Nightmare<p>

He ran. He ran as fast and as far as he could go for the one he loved.

"Nile!" He yelled.

Kyoya, help!" Nile called.

Kyoya kept running, but something told him to stop, and so he did.

He watched as they took Nile away. He was alone, surrounded by darkness, with no way out.

Kyoya through himself forward in bed and looked around the room, spotting the door, TV, and window. He felt something shift beside him and looked down to see Nile, sleeping next to him, safe and sound.

Kyoya reached over Nile and looked at his alarm clock.

"5:15." Kyoya whispered.

He quickly but quietly climbed out of bed and out the door, shutting it behind him, leaving his love to sleep a little longer.

Kyoya walked down the hall and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and got a beer from the second shelf.

"Have a nightmare again, Kyoya?" Someone asked.

Kyoya whipped around to see Tsubasa standing in between the hall and the kitchen.

"What's it seem like to you? Kyoya replied, taking a seat at the table and opening his beer.

"I thought you quit drinking." Tsubasa said, sitting in the chair next to Kyoya.

"Ya, well I quit quitting." Kyoya said. He took a sip of his beer as Tsubasa started talking.

"The more you keep having those nightmares, the more worried Nile seems to get every day. As if he knows what's happening." Tsubasa explained while snatching Kyoya's beer and drinking it.

"You bastard!" Kyoya whisper yelled.

Tsubasa just scoffed at Kyoya's little insult. "Did you even hear what I just said?

"Ya, I heard you, I just don't like talking about it, especially around Nile." Kyoya answered.

He looked up at the rising sun that was shining brightly throught the windows. Kyoya just wished he knew why the nightmares occured every single night.

"What are you two doing up so early in the morning? And with an open beer can too! How stinky is that!" Yu said as he cheerfully bounded his way into the kitchen.

"It was his beer first! I just stole it"! Tsubasa shouted quietly so he wouldn't wake any of the kids, or Nile.

"I'm shocked Tsu-Chan. Blaming TateKyo for an open beer at 5:30 in the morning. He quit drinking. Lieing is so stinky Tsu-Chan, really stinky!" Yu told him.

Kyoya was trying his hardest to not laught at Tsubasa "Karma man, karma." Kyoya said, finally letting out his laugh.

Yu took a seat near Tsubasa. "So you had another nightmare again, right TateKyo? They finally took him away this time, didn't they." Yu said.

Kyoya looked away from the two. "Ya, I couldn't save him this time. I promised him I'd keep him safe, but I couldn't even keep that promise in my dreams."

Tsubasa and Yu exchanged worried looks. Kyoya certaintly cared for the saftey of Nile, none of them knew what was going on so there was no way to figure out how they could help.

"We could ask Chay-Chay. She might know something, after all, her specialty _is_ darkness and shadowrey stuff." Yu suggested.

"Chad hates us, Yu. She's not going to talk to me, or Kyoya, probably not you either."Tsubasa said, taking another sip of his (stolen) beer.

"It's worth a shot!" Yu shouted.

"Quiet down you guys! Washi shouted from her room.

* * *

><p>Kyoya, Tsubasa, and Yu (who begged to come), were all walking down the street of Metal Bey City to Chad and Tetsuya's house which, like Madoka's, was also a store.<p>

They walked inside and saw Yumi at the cash register, sleeping in a chair with his head on the desk.

Kyoya walked up to the cash register and pressed a bunch of random buttons untill it made a 'cha-ching' noise.

"Aah! Who, what, where! Oh, just you guys. Mom's in the back and don't wake me like that again, Mr. Tate!" Yumi yelled.

Yu snickered a little and they walked past Yumi, to the back of the store to find Chad.

They walked into the main room to see Tetsuya poking at a fish tank with three crabs poking back at him.

"Oh, what a crabby welcome my pinchy friends. I'm guessing you're here to see my crabblings' mother." Tetsuya greeted still poking the fish tank.

"Yeah, where is she? Tsubasa asked.

Tetsuya used his free hand to point to the master bedroom. "She's changing into a new shell, she'll be out soon, crabby."

As soon as Tetsuya finished talking, Chad walked out of the room in black jeans and a black t-shirt with a orange fox in the bottom corner that looked liked the Nine-tailed fox from her favorite anime, Naruto.

"What do you jackasses want?" Chad asked.

"We came to ask you about TateKyo's nightmares." Yu cheered.

At that, Tetsuya looked up with a questioning look on his face,

"Go check for customers, Tetsuya." Chad ordered.

Tetsuya looked sad but walked to the store area in the front of the house.

"So you guys are asking me about nightmares?" She asked, flopping down on the couch.

"Yes." They all said in unision.

"Okay then, dreams are formed by the thoughts that occur while sleeping. They turn into nightmares when you have bad thoughts. Are you happy now?" Chad said.

"No. What if you continue to have the same nightmare every single night?" Kyoya asked.

Chad put her foot on the coffee table and rested her head on her hand. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"If a nightmare is reoccuring every night, then somethings trying to tell you something. Is there a lesson you have to learn or a goal you need to accomplish in the nightmare?" She concluded.

"Nile gets kidnapped." Kyoya said.

Everyone seemed to quiet down as Chad thought.

The only noise that could be heard was sounds of guns firing which meant Taki was playing a violent video game in here room.

Chad opened her eyes. "Where is Nile currently at?"

"Home, still sleeping." Kyoya answered, confused at Chad's question.

"You three should go. When you get hom, check on Nile about every five minutes or so." Chad ordered.

"Why?" Yu asked.

Chad stood up and looked down the hall to see her son and husband talking and laughing.

"To make sure he's not missing." She said.

* * *

><p>Tsubasa opened the door and saw Washi making herself a bowl of Froot Loops while Kosey was reading a Garfield comic from the newspaper.<p>

"Hi Papa, Daddy, Uncle Kyo!" Washi greeted.

"Hello Daddy, Uncle Tsubasa, Uncle Yu." Kosey greeted.

Washi ran over to Tsubasa and hugged him.

They all heard foot steps and saw Nile walk into the kitchen. When Kyoya looked at Nile, he didn't see the normal him that he saw everyday, he saw a scared boy who was worried over something.

Kyoya walked over to Nile and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Nile wrapped his arms around Kyoya and placed his head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Washi and Kosey ahd finished breakfast frist so they left for the battle park to meet up with Tia, Yumi, Taki, Kiran, and Masuyo. The only ones who were left in the house were Tsubasa, Yu, Kyoya, and Nile.<p>

It had been three hours now since Kyoya woke up from his last nightmare and, like Chad had said, he looked at Nile, who sat next to him, and then he looked at every place he could be taken from.

Kenta had come over to visit so him and Yu went go play their Pokemon Black game, which narrowed it down to Tsubasa, Kyoya, and Nile.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Kyoya said as he let go of his protective hold on Nile and got up. He gave a threatning look to Tsubasa and he got the message: Don't let anything happen to Nile.

It was another minute or so when Tsubasa glanced over to Nile and he caught him staring at him. Nile wasn't usually one to stare so it caught Tsubasa off guard, but what shocked Tsubasa the most, was what Nile said.

"Save me."

* * *

><p>OMG! I can't believe I actually put this online. I never thought I'd be able to do it. I think I could've done a lot better though, but I've been writing this since August of 2011, when school started, and as of January 25th, 2012, I am on Chapter 6, page 82. It's written in a compostion notebook so it seems long but it's really not. Also, I would like reviews, I wanna know if you guys hate this, I kinda do, and help on how to make it better would be much appeciated, but I gotta warn you, I can be very over sensitive and can have a nervous break because of one little comment so please forgive me if I post the next chapter and somewhere in there it said I cried thanks to one of you people.<p>

So now it's time for P.A.Q! Possibly Asked Questions:

**Q.1: Who is Yu talking about when he says the nickname _? **

A.1: There are several nicknames that Yu says that are not real or only in the japanese version. With Kyoya's nickname, he calls him Yo-Yo or Kyo-Yo in the english version and in the japanese version he calls him TateKyo. I watch the english version but I find his japanese nickname better, so Yu calls him TateKyo. About Tsubasa's nickname, you all probably know who I'm talking about when I say Tsu-Chan. I've read many fanfics where Yu calls Tsubasa Tsu-Chan. I really liked it so in my story, that's what he goes by. Now for Chay-Chay. Chay-Chay is Yu's nickname for Chad, you pronounce the 'Cha' like you would in the name Chad but basicly with a silent 'y' at the end.

**Q.2: What was Yumi talking about when he said 'Mr. Tate'?**

A.2: When Yumi said Mr. Tate he was talking about Kyoya. All the kids say Mr./Ms./Mrs. _, so when they say Mr. Tate, that's what they call him. You don't pronounce it like Max Tate, you pronounce it like you would normally say Tategami but minus the '-gami'.

**Q.3: What did your friend blackmail you with to make Chad a Mary-Sue?**

A.3: First off, Chad is not a Mary-Sue. Second, my friend watched this show about a girl who could control shadows and stuff like that so she begged me give Chad the shadow abilities, but when I kept saying no, she threatened to show my mom all my Yaoi pics I have on my phone/computer/dA account and then explain it all to her so I would get in trouble for liking gay anime guys 'do it'. I didn't want mom to know, so I gave her the abilities and I think it worked out okay. I have a spot in chapter 3 or 4, maybe 5, where her abilities play into a slightly similar role as to what's going on with Nile.

**Q.4: What Do Your OCs Have To Do With This?**

A.4: My Ocs have a lot to do with this. Kosey has a large role in some places, several OCs that will be introduced later with have a bunches to do with it too. Unfortunatly, if I tell you about any of them, that will be a spoiler and I can't reveil anymore since I already said 'and some death'.

**Q.5: Why does it say '****_former_**** KyoyaXGingka' at the top?**

A.5: Back when I first got into beyblade, I liked the idea of Kyoya and Gingka being together and I had just created Chad, Tia, Washi, Kiran, Yumi, and Taki. Then I found out about Metal Masters I was so happy and I discovered Masamune so I created a daughter for him with the only known info of what her last name was, Kadoya. Then I discovered Mei-Mei and I found a mother for her, she got the name Masuyo and she got a design. After them, I discovered Team Wild Fang and fell in love with Nile, so I paired him with Kyoya, but I already had him paired with Gingka. With my bad mind, I thought that Kyoya and Nile should have a one night stand (I watch too much Jerry Springer) and then it turned into something more. Kyoya eventually told Gingka and he left Gingka, also leaving his three year old daughter, Tiaret, behind too. Not long after, Nile found out he was... how do I put this... gonna be m-preggy with Kosey, so him and Kyoya stared a real relationship and Gingka was so sad that Madoka came to comfort him and then they got together. Gingka and Tia moved into Madoka's place and that's where it ends. Sorry all you fangirls who like Kyoya with Gingka, or with Tsubasa, or Yu with Kenta. You don't have to like it and I won't push my pairings on you.

**Q.6: Is there going to be any fluff stuff with _X_?**

A.6: Sadly, as far as I am in the story as of Jan.25th, the only fluff stuff so far is what you read with Kyoya and Nile in the kitchen, one time where Tsubasa carries Yu, and maybe some fluff stuff with Nile and an OC that shows up later but I don't think it would actually be fluff stuff. There is fluff stuff with Kosey and Yumi but I'm not at the part where we get further into there relationship than what I already have in the story. I'm also really embarrased when writing fluff stuff and yaoi type of things, so not much fluff stuff (I really like saying that, fluff stuff...hehe).

**Q.7: Will _ be in the story?**

A.7: Many of the canon character are in the story, but not a bunch. Hyoma, Hikaru, Ryuga, Masamune, Mei-Mei, Gingka, and Madoka will not be the story. Most likely not Benkei or Sora, or even Busujima will not be in here either. The ones I know are gonna be in here is Kyoya, Nile, Tsubasa, Yu, Tetsuya, Kenta, and... uh... there's also... wow, i think there are more OCs in this story than there are canon characters.

If you have any more questions, I'll try to answer them the best I can and you can always look for your answer down here at the end of each chapter. Please don't be afraid of asking questions. When we don't know eachother, it's easier for me to answer your questions.

Goodbye for now, LittleNelliel.


	2. Chapter 2: Save Me

Before we get started with this chapter, I just want to say that I'm super duper sorry about the mega long wait for chapter 2. I was sick one day so I was gonna wait another week, then I had a civics paper I totally blew off until the last second so I was gonna wait till I finished that, and THEN I had a ton of science homework I had to make up so I was gonna wait untill I finished that, and now I'm here and you guys are probably pissed at me, sorry about that.

Now in this chapter and the chapters ahead, it is split up into sections where it follows certain characters in the story, there is a reason for doing that. I wanna explain a bit about it though, when you start a different character section, the time restarts, so lets say that at 7:32 Yu wakes up and gets some breakfast then goes and watches t.v. for an hour and it ends at 8:52. Then we restart at 7:32 and Tsubasa is in the kitchen reading the newspaper and watches t.v. with Yu for an hour and ends at 8:32. I hope that makes sense because that's going to be happening alot, now why don't we start?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade or a Comic Direct store... or a driver's license. I only own the OCs.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Save Me<p>

"Save me." Nile whispered.

Tsubasa blinked, he was unsure if his mind was playing tricks on him or if Nile was the one playing tricks.

He stood up and walked over to Nile.

"Nile, what's going on? You gotta tell me." Tsubasa said.

"They're looking for us."

"Who is 'us', Nile?"

"Me and the other expirements. They want to finish what they started."

"What are you talking about?"

"Please don't let them take me away, Tsubasa."

"Okay, It's Kyoya's job to protect you, but I'll help in any way possible."

"Thank you, Tsubasa."

"What did I miss?" Kyoya asked

Tsubasa stood up and pushed Kyoya down the hall 'til they were far away enough that Nile wouldn't be able to hear them.

"Dude, I think Nile's gone crazy overall this knapping stuff." Tsubasa whispered.

"What makes you say that?" Kyoya asked.

"He's saying stuff about expirements, and finishing what they started, and people looking for 'us'."Tsubasa answered.

Then they heard a scream.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that's a good idea, Tia? Masuyo asked.<p>

"Shut up, Masuyo! Mr. Otori won't notice his truck is missing, we can take it and put it back without anyone noticing. Besides, there's only two of us who aren't old enough for a driver's license." Tis said with a devious smirk.

They all stared at her, not very surprised she would suggest something like that.

"Tia, you don't even have a driver's license, and none of us do either." Kiran explained.

"...So!" Tia yelled.

A long pause seemed to form over the group like a cloud, until Washi finally cracked it like a hammer to glass.

"We could get caught."

"Or worse, we could get caught by the police." Kosey said, shaking in fear.

"Don't be such babies!" Tia yelled at them.

Kosey put his hands over his face and shook even more.

"Now come on! She shouted while walking into the garage and flipping on the lights.

"Eep!" Kosey squeeked out of shock from the lights.

"Shh." Yumi placed a hand on Kosey's shoulder to calm him down.

Tia walked over to the door that led inside the house and peeked in. She didn't see anyone and assumed they all were in a different room. She closed the door and took the keys off the hook. She walked back over to the truck and unlocked it. They all piled in but Kosey didn't anywhere he could sit.

"Quit lagging, Kosey. Get in! Tia yelled at him.

"There's no more seats." He whispered.

"It's okay, you can sit with me, I'll scoot over." Yumi said, patting on the seat where he wanted Kosey to sit.

Kosey climbed in and sat with Yumi while Tia just sat there, looking.

"What do I do now?" Tia asked, staring intently at the key in her hand.

"You put the key in that slot there." Masuyo said, pointing to the key hole next to the steering wheel.

"Oh, I knew that... I was just testing you." Tia said nervously.

She put the key in and turned on the car.

"Eep!" Kosey squeeked from the sound the engine made.

"Shh, Kosey. Don't get us caught."Kiran whispered which caused Kosey to blush.

Tia and Masuyo spent several minutes arguing about how to back up the truck, but eventually Masuyo got out and opened the garage. She then began to give the back up signal with her hands. Tia lightly put her foot on the pedal and shifted in reverse. The truck backed up slowly and out of the garage, Masuyo then got back in the truck.

"So where are we going?" Taki asked, sounding rather cheery.

"Every Comic Direct in town." Tia told her.

"No way! There's at least twenty within a one mile radius. Think about how many are-" Kiran was cut off by the sound of breaking glass and a loud scream.

"What was that?" Washi asked.

"Probably just Mr. Tendo and Mr. Yumiya messing around." Tia suggested.

"That didn't sound like them. It sounded like my dad. Kosey said, causing Tia to growl at the mention of Nile.

"Lets just get outta here. If we stay here any longer, they could find out we're taking the truck." Tia said.

They all put on their seat belts and Tia started to drive off.

* * *

><p>Chad was walking down sidewalk witha shopping bag when she saw a white pick-up truck come down the road and she watched the truck go by.<p>

"Was that the kids in Tsubasa's truck?" She asked herself.

* * *

><p>Well? Was it worth the wait? Probably not, sorry about that. So as of March 2nd, 2012, I am on Chapter 6, page 84. Yeah, I didn't write much. I've been busy writing my Yu-Gi-Oh Next Generation thing but I believe that GX stands for <span>G<span>eneration Next so if someone could help me with the title, I would aprecitate(sp?) it. I've also thought about adding in previews for the Yu-Gi-Oh story in many of stories(this one and others I wanna post) so that you will want to read my stories and see the previews, or is that too evil? I'm gonna do that for this chapter and see if you guys like the whole preview thing and then I may continue doing it.

So now it's time for P.A.Q! Possibly Asked Questions:

**Q.1: Who Is 'Us'?**

A.1: Someone's bound to ask this question, so I'm just gonna say right now that I can't tell you because that would be a spoiler. I can say that 'Us' includes Nile and probably Kosey along with two OCs that have yet to be reveiled.

**Q.2: Why Comic Direct?**

A.2: I always see this Comic Direct store that's a little down the way from my school and it's always been a dream of mine to go into that Comic Direct since I was a little kid. It seem kinda cheesy or stupid, but I'm serious about this. I've always dreamed of what it would be like in that Comic Direct and the day I get to go into that place will be the happiest day of my life(Let's face it, I'm a nerd, a nerd who likes gay guys!).

And there wasn't a whole lot of stuff that happened in this chapter so I don't have many P.A.Q. But I do have The preview to my Yu-Gi-Oh story:

_The eyes of a beast..._

_ The smirk of a silent killer..._

_ That's what Baki saw when he looked at the face of this doppleganger. His smirk grew to an evil grin as he walked closed to Baki, now standing mearly inches away from the boy._

_ "I'll protect you, I promise I will... If you let me use your body."_

_ All Baki could do was stare into those eyes on the face that looked exactly like his, but had no care, no kindess, no love._

_ "Well?" He offered a hand to Baki in hopes of getting the boy to accept his offer._

_ Baki didn't know what to say, he didn't know anything anymore. He was surrounded by darkness, the only light came from above the two look alikes and shown only onto them. He felt warmth from this person, a little burning fire that burst into an explosion of warmth. He felt safe near this person, like all he needed was this one stranger that looked exactly like him. They only diffrences was that the stranger was a few inches taller than Baki, his caramel skin was a shade darker than his own, his eyes had no pupils and looked like pools of chocolate brown, the black marks under his eyes looked like vines, and his snow white hair was just barely longer than Baki's._

_ "Only if you tell me your name."_

_ "...Beon..."_

And what do you think? This isn't the actual start of the story though. It has like a season zero thing before the start that introduces all the characters so it will take a couple chapters to get to this part, and this is like... HALF WAY THROUGH THE CHAPTER IT'S IN! And I've ranted too much about non-Beyblade things. The author note stuff may be longer than chapter 2 itself.

Goodbye for now, LittleNelliel.


End file.
